Brisa de Primavera
by Kuny
Summary: Sasuke estava internado. E ao seu lado, estava ela. [SasuxSaku] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:**Certamente, Naruto não me pertence! Afinal, não tenho tanta criatividade para criar um anime tão bom... u.u"

_Obs:_ Os pensamentos de Sakura estão em _itálico._

_

* * *

_

_Brisa de primavera_

_Narcisa. Uma flor admirável que agüenta o árduo inverno bravamente enquanto espera pela primavera._

_Vou por um desejo nela, de que ele melhore logo._

Entrou no quarto do hospital de Konoha, para vê-lo novamente, e repetir o que sempre fazia todos os dias. A enfermeira abriu a porta, e logo a fechou depois que a gennin de cabelos róseos adentrara o quarto.

Seus olhos verdes-esmeraldas pousaram no jovem Uchiha que estava com corpo todo estirado sobre a cama, com finos e brancos lençóis. O rosto ainda pálido e com os olhos levemente fechados,numa expressão um pouco sofrida.

Dirigiu-se à janela, abriu-a, arejando o local, e depois puxou as cortinas para entrar luz no quarto. Sakura caminhou até a cabeceira, trocando a água do pequeno vaso, e também suas flores. Colocou um par novo de narcisas no vaso de vidro, deixando transparecer seu caule dentro da água.

A garota deu meia volta e puxou a cadeira mais próxima, colocando-a do lado da cama, sentando-se. Voltou a olhar o seu companheiro de equipe, que gostava tanto, desde quando era pequena. Além de seu amor não correspondido, agora sentia uma preocupação grande com relação a Sasuke.

Não sabia direito o que havia acontecido com Sasuke para ele parar no hospital dessa vez. Gai-sensei havia chegado, carregando o Uchiha nas costas. Correu até o hospital, e a partir de um certo ponto Sakura avistou-o, e seguiu ele assim que viu quem o sensei estava carregando. Os médicos levaram o menino, e a genin perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Gai pareceu pensar no que iria responder à garota, e logo depois deu um sorriso para disfarçar e também para acalmar a menina cujos olhos demonstravam uma grande preocupação.

"Hahahaha... ele.. err... passou mal, é isso... É! Ele... ele passou mal, está muito doente..."-Gai parou quando viu a preocupação nos olhos da gennin aumentar, e deu outro sorriso para acalmá-la-"Mas não se preocupe... ele ficará bem! Não é tão grave assim! Além do que, Naruto e Jiraya-sama saíram numa jornada para buscar uma nova Hokage... ela é Tsunade-sama e irá curar o Sasuke (_e também o Lee, mas disse isso a si mesmo)_! Por isso, não se preocupe!"

A menina se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada, apesar de não conseguir acreditar muito nessa história, murmurou somente um pequeno "obrigada".

Agora Sakura não sabia se era ou não tão grave assim. Porque, desde o dia em que Sasuke fora trazido para o hospital, não havia acordado. Não poderia estar doente. Ou talvez, sei lá, não tinha certeza sobre nada afinal. Porém, algo em seu íntimo dizia que algo estava sendo escondido. Mas sua preocupação com o Uchiha era maior do que sua curiosidade em saber o que aconteceu para que ficasse nesse estado. A prioridade para ela nesse momento, era saber se Sasuke ficaria bem.

Pensando bem, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido... de forma que não conseguia digerir tudo que estava ocorrendo até agora. Será que estava tudo bem mesmo? Eles continuariam como uma equipe, juntos, até o fim?

"_**Sasuke-kun virá me procurar... virá em busca de poder"**_

Balançou a cabeça, não queria acreditar nisso. Ele não iria... agora, ele tinha um nova família, não é? De que adiantaria Sasuke ir se vingar? Ele só se transformaria num assasino, assim como o responsável pela morte do clã. E, além disso, mesmo que matasse Itachi, não iria trazer aqueles que ele amava de volta. Não é?

Apesar de tentar se convencer, ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

_Tantas coisas aconteceram conosco... será que tudo vai voltar a ser como antes...?_

"Sakura! Sua boba..."-deu um tapinha na sua testa-"É claro que tudo vai voltar a ser que nem antes... os escândalos do Naruto... os atrasos do Kakashi-sensei... e..."

Se lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido antes. Aquele sentimento... tudo. Voltou a olhar o rosto do Uchiha, enquanto segurava a mão do mesmo.

**_"Você é irritante"_**

"Sasuke-kun... eu... eu sempre te irritei, não é?"

_Passamos por muita coisa. E, pouco a pouco, fui compreendendo melhor os dois. Tanto você, Sasuke-kun... quanto o Naruto._

_Eu acredito que... estou amadurecendo numa flor de cerejeira mais bonita. Eu acredito que estou me tornando uma pessoa um pouco melhor, não acha?_

_Tudo isso que estamos vivenciando... acho que com isso pude amadurecer. _

Ficou em silêncio, apesar de saber que o garoto não responderia.

_Esses maus momentos que estamos passando... __É como o fim do inverno agora._

Ignorou o mau pressentimento, queria acreditar que tudo voltaria a ser como antes...

Acariciou seus cabelos negros, e depois seu rosto, suas bochechas... logo, sua boca... e a mão de Sakura permaneceu ali.

Esboçou um pequeno sorriso, com uma ponta pequena de tristeza.

"Eu sei que sempre te irritei."-disse, respondendo a própria pergunta que havia feito antes, aproximando o seu rosto com o de Sasuke.-"Me desculpe... Sasuke-kun."

Seu coração batia rápido, sentia sua respiração misturar-se com a dele, que estava calma e bem ritmada... tocou os lábios de Sasuke com os seus, sentindo o seu desejo realizado.

Mesmo incerta, não custava acreditar...

_É fim de inverno agora. Não tem neve, mas ainda há um pouco de frio. Eu sei que a primavera vai chegar logo, trazendo uma brisa calma..._

_Logo ela vai chegar, e tudo vai ser como antes..._

_Né... Sasuke-kun?_

**

* * *

N.a:**E esta fic acaba aqui... uma idéia insana saída da minha cabeça desprovida de racionalidade... o.O Alguém aí gostou? O que acharam? Sempre gostei de fics mais ou menos nesse estilo, apesar de não saber direito como foi que consegui escrever algo assim... será que alguém não entendeu? Bom, permita-me explicar (XD)... a fic se passa quando Naruto e Jiraya partem para procurar a Tsunade, um pouco depois do encontro de Sasuke com o seu irmão. Quis mostrar nessa fic os sentimentos da Sakura com relação a ela mesma e com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor... seu único desejo era o de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Bem, era isso que queria expressar na fic! Espero ter conseguido... digam isso nas reviews, please! 

Perdão caso encontre erros de ortografia... é que na hora de revisar, às vezes os erros passam batido... por isso me desculpem se encontrarem... TT

Obrigada desde já! n.n/

Ja ne!


End file.
